


The ruler of time and space

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, if you squint you can see the tracer triadd, rip everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a dream," Time mutters, still shaking his head. This isn't true, it isn't real, it's not happening.</p>
<p>The black-clad person chuckles loudly and starts licking the blood off his gloves fingers. "This twisted, terrible, shoddy scene?" he says, his other hand making a vague wave at their surroundings, "This- is reality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ruler of time and space

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure gore, okay. just. pure.  
> Loosely based on [Outer space](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL7D4a6WGHk). Amatsuki’s voice is so fucking nice I could listen to it all the time hahah

Something is wrong.

Something is very, very wrong,

Energy crackles ominously, the very air charged with the power as it manifests itself into a few pink cracks. They run up and down through the empty space, as if showing everyone the real surface of the reality. There's the unmistakable sound of the void, loud but distant humming that disappears the second you concentrate on it. But it's loud in Time's ears; his attention is fully on something else. Or, more accurately, on some _one_ else.

In the midst of the crumbling world stands a person, their body clad in a black suit that pulses with light in time with the cracks. A crystal shines brightly in the centre of their chest. Their face is half obstructed by their unruly fringe, but there's an unwavering smile etched into that face. Into the face that is Time's.

"You ended up wishing for it this time, too?" the person says, their - his - voice familiar in Time's mind, way too familiar. What was supposed to be a question came out more like a statement, especially with the smile to just further prove it.

The person shakes his head and extends a hand to the left. It glows minutely as a portal opens - shatters - at his fingertips. Swirling pink and purple gaze at him from the never ending void. It almost seems like the reality is laughing at him.

"Seems our guests are here," the person says, still smiling even as he cocks his head to the side. The motion moves his fringe out of the way and reveals a pair of pitch blackened eyes, irises glowing a toxic pink, like there's a void inside of them as well.

His hand reaches into the portal and yanks something out. The something turns out to be Arc, unconscious and defenceless. He holds the body easily and maneuvers Arc in front of himself, one hand on his hip and the other holding the tracer's chin. It reminds Time of the dance lessons Arc gave him.

"Let's begin the show, shall we?" the black-eyed person says gleefully. Time can't understand how the smile had never faded from his face this whole time.

He runs his fingers down Arc's throat and stops on his chest, just over his heart. There's a split second where Time understands what the other is about to do.

"Don't!" he screams at the top of his lungs, tears springing to his eyes. He tries to move, but the reality cracks nearest of him hiss dangerously, telling him that's the worst thing he can do.

"Why not?" The person doesn't wait for a reply and plunges his hand deep into Arc's ribcage. The sounds of flesh tearing, bone snapping and the quiet gasp that leaves Arc's lips all overpower the persistent hum of the void.

Time surges forward only to be caught in an electrical field. A current runs through his body and he convulses, crumpling to his knees and holding his stomach tightly. Through the tears now freely streaming down his cheeks, he glares up at the person.

He's holding Arc's heart in his bloodied hand, looking at Time from over the tracer's shoulder. Arc's body doesn't fall only because he still holds him up. Time wants to puke.

"Ah, I love that expression," the person chirps, bringing the heart to his lips. Bile rises to Time's mouth.

The person licks the organ, closing his eyes as bliss spreads over his face. Time can't force his eyes away, no matter how sick the sight makes him feel. "Why…?" he chokes out, swallowing heavily lest he really does retch.

The person regards him with a look and though Time can't see his lips, he's sure they're curled up in a smile again. "Why, you ask… Because I love this," he says before he plunges his teeth into the heart, biting off a sizable chunk. Blood dribbles down his sleeve and his chin, but he doesn't seem to mind as he swallows and bites again, again and again until there's nothing left of the heart at all.

Time retches.

The person laughs, the sound echoing all around them, hollow and haunting. Time's breaths are loud in his ears, but not loud enough to drown it out. A hand touches his chin and tilts it up and suddenly he's staring straight into those bottomless pits of darkness the other has instead of eyes.

The smell of blood - _Arc's_ blood! - assaults him and he recoils when he feels the wetness on his chin. He rubs it frantically, trying to wipe it off. His stomach had already emptied itself, but he still feels like puking.

"Kekek, you're so unpleasant this time," the person says, baring his teeth in another grin. "Ah well, I guess the last Time was more fun, so I shouldn't complain."

He jostles Arc's lifeless body, making droplets of blood fly all around. They get lost in the void's steady glow.

"Look here," he says, grabbing a fistful of Arc's hair and dangling the corpse as if it were a doll. "Look what'll happen to you." His other hand reaches around and hooks on Arc's cheek. Then he moves the sticky fingers up and jabs them underneath Arc's eyelid.

Time screams when he pulls the eye out, still connected by its vein. Arc's face still dangles before him, the empty eye socket leaking his cooling blood. Time's voice cracks and he just whimpers, fingers yanking at his hair roughly. This can't be happening, it can't it can't it _can't_!

The person chucks Arc's body away like a useless toy. The eye follows a second later. "See? That's what'll happen!" he says with the usual smile. The longer Time sees it, the more wicked and sick it looks. "Your other eye will do this," he points at his own face, at his black scleras. "Won't that be amazing?"

Time shakes his head frantically, gritting his teeth tightly. "No," he whispers, voice almost nonexistent. "No, no no no no no…"

"Ooh, but _yes_!" The person does a twirl, hands outstretched to point all around, at the still crumbling space. There are more cracks and holes now, almost everywhere Time looks, there is pink in some shade, like a plague spreading and laying waste to everything in its path.

"This is a dream," Time mutters, still shaking his head. This isn't true, it isn't real, it's not happening.

The black-clad person chuckles loudly and starts licking the blood off his gloves fingers. "This twisted, terrible, shoddy scene?" he says, his other hand making a vague wave at their surroundings, "This- is reality."

He opens another portal and Time whimpers a tiny 'no' as he pulls out another person. Psych also doesn't struggle, his body pliant in the person's hands. He's unconscious, or maybe it's not even him, Time doesn't know. He wishes that it isn't really Psych.

"Stop! Don't!" he begs, still pulling at his hair. He doubles over and stares at the dark ground so he doesn't have to see what'll happen to the berserker.

But nothing happens. The sounds of the void are deafeningly loud and Time shakily looks up again.

The person is holding Psych just like he held Arc, to his chest, but he's not doing anything, he's just staring at the tracer's face intently. The intensity of the stare makes Time's stomach do a flip.

"You love them, don't you?" the person says, another question that sounds like a statement. He doesn't even look at Time, doesn't even want his answer. He already knows it.

"How foolish." The deadpan is off-putting, but combined with the fact that the ever present smile had faded from his face it's just straight up bone chilling.

Time doesn't get the opportunity to yell again before there's a hand sticking through Psych's chest, bloodied fingers dripping red onto the ground in front of them. The person's other hand joins it and Psych's body slumps forward, his face losing the bit of color it had.

The person smiles again, this time even wider, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He pulls the arms apart and Psych's flesh tears, bones dislocating as a gaping hole opens in the middle of his chest.

Satisfied, he lets Psych fall down, face first. "This is your destiny," he says disconnectedly. "You should celebrate this." He looks straight at Time, suddenly only inches away from his face. His eyes glint dangerously. "Ruler of Time and space."

A sound catches in Time's throat as a hand, bloodied with Psych's blood this time, fists the front of his shirt. He's hauled up and a portal opens again. "No, no, don't!" he screams, not sure what's about to happen.

The person laughs behind him and thrusts him into the portal. The pink and purple swirls around him while the person sneers at him, waving a hand and flicking the red all over.

"I can't wait to see you again, Time. Make sure I get to."

* * *

Esper strokes his fingers through the strands of Mastermind's hair, a smile playing on his lips. He cradles the head in his lap, running his fingers over his cheeks gently. He pulls the head up and stares at the inventor's eyes. Their dull pink makes his smile widen. "You are much prettier than Arc," Esper mutters to him, tracing the line of his scar. Mastermind's skin is still as cold as ever, but Esper doesn't mind. "Too bad this Time didn't get to see you reach your pinnacle."

He stands and places the head through a small portal, setting it beside Psyker's. He can never get enough of their pale skin and shineless eyes.

A crack forms in the space behind him and he turns, his smile back in its place as he faces himself. Time's expression is unreadable, but clearly determined. He supposes it's not really Time anymore. He supposes he should call him Esper instead. It's time to hand over the crown, then.

"Ah, Time, it's been such a long time."


End file.
